How it Happened
by blackfly
Summary: PreRENT Mimi decides to let us all in on how she really got the virus. Its sorta mucho R rated. 11.8.06 Chapter 8 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How it Happend

Summary: Ever wonder how I got my indefinite death sentece? Well….I'll tell you.

Category: Angst/Drama

Rating: Mild R for sexual content, violence, and language.

XXX

I am in the waiting room of St. Mark's hospital right now. I can't stop thinking about what has happened to me. I don't want to believe that it has happened at all. I really don't think that I have the courage to walk up there and say something, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't. I just wish that the bleeding would stop and I could just get on with my life. But it doesn't and I don't think I'll ever be able to get on with my life.

The woman next to me is staring at me and the blood staining my skirt and my seat. She also takes a look at the many scrapes and cuts that are visible. My pale-colored skirt is bunched up and my shirt is sitting askew on my shoulders. Her eyes increase in size and she then returns to reading her magazine, mumbling under her breath.

She didn't realize that I understood when she called me a "puta barata" or "cheap whore". Of all the things she could have said about me, she doesn't even know me. That's it, I have got to go up to the receptionist now or I never will.

I got up from my chair with trouble, since my legs were sore from running here and earlier acts that I was apart of. My body is willing against my brain, but I slowly and shakingly walk up to the receptionist and stop right in front of her. She looks up at me and kindly asks. "What can I do for you dear?"

I try to gain some composure and confidence to tell her. "A man that….that…" I think to myself should I tell the truth or hide the fact that I knew my rapist I've never met before just…he just…" The tears start to silently flow down my cheeks and I rush to wipe them with the back of my hand. "I was raped. Will you please help me?" I plead to her.

"Okay first I need to know your name." She said with an empathetic smile.

"Marcela Jocelyn Marquez."

"Alright please wait here and I will be back in few seconds."

I nodded and was proud of what I had done. Now all I have to wait for her to come back. I want to but I can't turn around and face the women that called me a whore. And I don't want to have to see the faces of the curious people in the waiting room. If I turn around I am going to be so very embarrassed. Everyone is going to see the blood running down my legs and the still growing stain on my skirt.

I keep telling myself to calm down. Just go back and sit down next to the evil woman from before, maybe she'll feel bad from what she said to me.

As I turned around I started to feel extremely light headed and my body felt so weak. All I remembered is five people coming near me as I collapsed to the floor.

XXX

When I lost consciousness, I saw his face again; it was so clear. The memory flooded back, and the switch-blade knife appeared, gleaming in his hand. The low-life, sick, twisted, sadistic bastard, who decided that my rape was on his agenda, but it wasn't on mine, smiled a cheap grin in my direction.

Rape has to be the most terrible thing for a young woman to live through. And the fact that I have to see him everyday repulses me more than anything.

XXX

"Marcela..Marcela... Wake up for me please." Came the calm voice of the receptionist I spoke to earlier.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. Then I realized my surroundings. "What happened?" I managed to ask her.

"You passed out for a few moments and started seizing for a moment. Do you feel okay?"

"Okay, but my legs feel a bit woozy."

"Alright, we've got to get you out of here and into an examination room."

Oh no, everyone saw me collapse go into a shaking spell. They all probably think I'm a heroine addict going through withdrawal. I just couldn't look at anyone once I started to feel ashamed of myself for letting this happen to me. I never should have let him take advantage of me, I should have fought back. Slowly, but surely the tears that pricked at the corner of my eyes made there way down my cheeks in thin lines until I was silently sobbing to myself.

"Shh. Stop you crying Marcela, you'll be okay once we've taken care of you. Alright?"

I wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my sweater and slowly got to my feet. "Please…please call me Mimi."

"Alright then Mimi, follow me."

XXX  
A/N: All the RENT characters belong and always will to Jonathan Larson. I just own the little plot bunny guy that is being held captive in my head until another one decides to hop into my head.

Roger:Maybe they'll get together and start a whole pack of little plot bunnies.  
Collins:We can only hope.  
Mimi: Who said you guys are allowed to make idioticconversation in MY story?  
Roger: Noone did but we sort of got bored after we tied Mark to his bed.  
Mimi/blackfly: You did what?  
Roger: Hey hey I told you we were bored.  
Mimi: While I go untie Mark blackfly is going to start the next chapter.  
blackfly: Yeah I'll do that.

A/N2: I really want your feedback on this story, I know the chapter is short but they get longer as it goes on.

REVIEWS REWARDED WITH CHICKENS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: words Mimi's thought

"words" Mimi's words

Mimi: I cant believe you two tied poor Marky up. I mean I understand it coming from Roger but Collins you should know better.

Collins: Hey what can I say I'm a kid at heart.

blackfly: OK I just realized that I couldn't give my reviewers cookies but will virtual rabbits work?

(o)(o)  
(o.o)  
(")(uu)(")

Blackfly: see its cute and cuddly in _virtual_ style

Roger: no that's not cute and cuddly. I AM!

Mimi: No you're not. I am.

Blackfly: Actually you're both wrong Mark's cute and cuddly. (Runs over and throws both arms around his neck.) See!

Roger: But I wanted to be cute and cuddly.

Collins: Well you can't always get what you want.

Roger: Who asked you?

Mimi: Alright on with the story….hopefully.

XXX

"Maria can you get me a rape kit?" A new doctor asked a nurse.

I feel so mad. I'm angry at the man who did this to me and I'm angry at myself. I am quite pissed at my so called boyfriend who stood me up. He's most of the reason that I got attacked. We were supposed to meet each other at a local café, but he never showed up. So I drank my coffee and went home.

"Mimi, I'm Dr. Leson. We have managed to slow down the profuse bleeding from your lower abdominal area and the cuts around your legs. We are going to try and get a sperm sample to try and identify the man who did this to you. You might feel some discomfort in your pelvic region and around some of the areas where you have been bruised. Try your hardest not to bear down or clench."

All I could do was agree into what she wanted me to do. I then turned my head to the side to focus on something else. I willed myself to think about something different. Anything, but what was being done to me. I felt like I could feel my rapist's sperm moving around my insides. It was just invading my body and disappearing without a trace.

It was an uncomfortable feeling that made me feel dirtier than the mud on someone's shoe. I felt like I had been dishonest with myself when I laid there and let him do this to me. Everything within me was screaming to continue to fight back, but he was too powerful. Essentially, I gave up.

The worst will happen if anyone at school ever finds out about this, I don't think that I will be able to ever live this down. I know that I am not one of the most beautiful or graceful girls going to my school, but I know that I am not ugly. I look at myself as being in the middle of the over teased bleach-blonde barbies and the girls born with natural elegance.

I'm not one of the extremely popular people in school that everyone wants to sit next to all the time. I am a quiet person who knows too much at times. I'm already known as an outcast and am always talked about behind my back; it's the way I look. I was always too naturally liked by the guys and most of the girls didn't like it, they wanted what I had. This will just add to the daily conversations.

Time after time I just wished people would leave me alone and let me live my life and not make fun of me. I am timid and meek and don't expect much of people, but I am not some geek that let's other people push them around. If anyone finds out about this I will no still be labeled as a "weird" person, but instead they should look at me with some pity and sympathy.

XXX  
I tried to think of nice things, but my brain wouldn't cooperate. I got thrown into earlier memories.

XXX

"Shut up bitch or I swear to god I'll kill you now!" He yelled as I tried to wriggle free. I got loose and ran down the hall. He caught up me and slapped me across the back of my head and I fell to the floor. Everything around me got fuzzy and then it all went white for a few minutes.

I don't know what is going on right now. All I need to do is get away from his grip for two seconds. I hope he doesn't have any wrongful intentions. How did he get in my bedroom in the first place? I could have sworn I had locked my door from the inside.

I took a look at his face and saw the lust in his eyes. That overzealous want that gazed over my body every moment I was in his presence.

"Feeling lucky tonight slut?" He says to me as he took off his belt.

I opened my mouth and just started to scream. He just laughed at me and whipped me with his belt. Pelting me time after time, again and again, it hurts but I try not to let him get the satisfaction of hurting me. After about twelve hits I let out an anguished moan that I couldn't suppress.

"Ahh you liked that didn't you? Besides you can scream all you want _pendeja_, there's no one who will hear you."

He was right, no one would hear me. My mother was at work until six the next morning and all of my brothers had either moved out of the house or were living with our father, Carlos. Even if Mami didn't work late tonight she would either be too drunk to function or wouldn't care what happened to me.

Soon, he started undressing me and feeling me up. He was so rough with the skin of my body. Over and over he bit my breasts and my collarbone and it was so unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore so I spit directly into his face. It wasn't one of the greatest things to do in my position. He smacked my bare-back with the metal end of his belt. It felt as though water was running down my spine as the blood poured out from the jagged cuts.

The next thing he did to me was very cruel. He yanked me by my hair and dragged me to my own bedroom. Right then and there I knew that the sinking feeling in my stomach was real. In reality I was being attacked and violated by someone who I was supposed to be able to trust, but I guess after the first few times this has happened to me it shouldn't make a difference. I felt like one of the girls in an after-school special that is holding some deep-dark secret from everyone else; I said I would never let happen to me. No one can really think when being in this position. Adults at times don't know what they are telling kids to do, using those moves don't always work, or telling someone close to you about it. I had my entire life to think about, but here I was wondering if I would live to see tomorrow.

In his hand he had some rope which he first used to tie my hands behind my back. And then he…

XXX

"Miss Marquez. Miss Marquez."

I just realized someone was trying to get my attention. "Hmm?"

"You were whimpering. Are we causing you any pain?"

"No, you're not causing me any pain at all, but my body is aching all over." I had to lie to her; there was nothing she could do to help me. She might come over and try to comfort me, and that would be all she could do.

"You are covered with multiple abrasions, open wounds, and bruises that we will deal with once we have taken care of business on your legs and uterus."

"Okay, but it is starting to become unbearable. My head feels like it is on fire and my legs feel like they've been covered in needles. WOAH is the room spinning or is it just."

I blacked out again, that's the second time in the hospital and probably not the last. Within a few seconds that whirled by too fast I was back with my attacker. Why can't I ever go into a happier dream? What I first saw was his hand reaching into his pockets and pulling out….

A/N: Ha Ha. You guys get another cliffhanger.

Maureen: Oooh drastic, Mark can you pass me the popcorn?

Roger: When did you get here?

Maureen: About halfway through the chapter, but you would have noticed that had you not been sucking Mimi's face off.

Roger: Oh, got yah.

Maureen: Mimi I wanna know what happens next.

Mimi: Well you'll just have to read on to find out. Besides I don't think it's something I want to elaborate on right now.

Collins: HA bunny..bunny…BUNNY…

(o)(o) (o)(o) (o)(o)  
(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)  
(")(uu)(") (")(uu)(") (")(uu)(")

Roger: BUNNY

(o)(o) (o)(o)  
(o.o) (o.o)  
(")(uu)(") (")(uu)(")

Blackfly: Can we stop with the bunny thing please?

Angel: Ay Dios Mio. Deliver me from these morons.


	3. Chapter 3

BLackfly: Hi I'm finally back a whole like 18 days later…..so what.

Maureen: You made me wait for so friggin long….i oughta bite you.

Blackfy: I dare you…

Maureen: NO because that would take time away from the story..

Blackfly: I knew you wouldn't. Anywaysies on with the SHOW!

&$REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

….. he pulled out a lighter. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked him completely frightened.

"I just thought that I should have a little fun while we're together tonight. I'm starting to get tire of the usual routine between the two of us. So I thought I would spice it up, since I never gave you a proper birthday present. You wouldn't mind that now would you babyface?"

"Go to Hell Gonzalo!"

"Shut up!" He says as he hits me with a mind-numbing blow.

I watched as the blood started to spill from where he hit my temple had been hit and was going down the side of my face. He then stopped and walked out of my room. Where is he going? Is he just going to leave me here like this, for someone to find me in this embarrassing position? Not soon after I finished that thought I heard him walking back to my room.

He turned the corner and had a maniacal grin on his face. Definitely not a good thing. He then threw me onto the bed walking in front of me. By now my head is throbbing at a quick pace which is making me somewhat dizzy. I can feel an area that will probably be bruise in the future.

He sat on my legs and continued with the groping and exploration of my body. It felt so horrendous that I wanted to kick him, but I was so afraid that I thought he would actually kill me.

He started to kiss me, but I wouldn't give him entry to my mouth. He started grunting more as his frustration began to build. Finally he latched onto my lip and bit down hard causing me to yelp out in distress. That gave him a chance to enter into my mouth. He plunged his tongue into the back of my throat and I felt like I would vomit from the taste of acid on his lips; it was the taste of a mixture of liquors. He then began to suckle my lower lip.

At the same time he was grabbing the cookie cutter with his left hand and rested his right hand on my bare chest. He then lifted up from kissing on me and said, "Now the real fun begins."

Next he lit the lighter and brought the flame to the cookie cutter and said, "This'll only hurt a bit." He then brought it down on my flesh, burning me.

"Aaaah!" I cried out as my body jerked.

Yet again for stopping him from what he was doing I was met by another brutal blow, to the stomach this time. Oh how much my body had begun to ache. I was feeling pain beyond pain that was almost blinding. I know that I have to will myself to not pass out because I have a feeling that I wouldn't wake up if I did. Why does he continuously do things like this to me?

He turned me onto my back and there was nothing I could do to protest, as I was tied up. Again I felt the flame up against my skin as he bellowed, "You mine bitch and now everyone will know it!"

It was excruciating pain that was racing though every part of my body. He scratched his nails into my back eliciting a pained moan from my lips. I couldn't even numb myself enough to ignore what was going on around me. Blood was rushing to my head and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I passed out from the pain.

!#! $#$! # $#$&(&() &#$$!$#$E#$$#$#$#$#$

I'm lying on a gurney in an examination room and my head still hurts. They haven't given me anything for all the pain yet since they are still evaluating me. One of the doctors is looking at the burns on the back of my legs and another is working on my stomach.

"Miss Marquez I want you to tell me if this hurts."

"Ok."

He lightly pressed down on my abdomen, causing a large amount of pain.

"Ow!"

"That hurt?"

NO shit Sherlock. What did you think I was doing singing. I nodded at him.

He then peeled my shirt off and inhaled sharply as he noticed the many multicolored bruises, cuts, and burns on my scared flesh. By this time I had started to cry. large. fat. tears.

XXX

Yeah that's the end of the chapter.

Like I said before virtual bunnies rewarded to anyone who reviews.

Roger: I still want to see two plot bunnies get together and make a pack of little plot bunnies.

Mark (now untied): Why do I hang out with you again?

Roger: Because you LUURRVVVE me to death Marky.

Mark: Whatever you say Roger..

Mimi: Please review and more will be unveiled.


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

I was in my own little world again, but it wasn't a good thing at all. All the people around me were depressed, cutting themselves or shooting something up. It was very unnerving. I then felt like I was in a different area where I saw a lot of people I knew, but when I turned around I only saw him running after me. I couldn't take it anymore so I closed my eyes and went to sleep, pushing the memory to the back of my head. I thought that I would be able to stop thinking about it, but oh how wrong I was.

XXX

I'm on the bed still and he is kissing the insides of my knees. I feel so horrible it isn't even funny. He's spreading my legs apart with his hands and groping my ass. I look at him as he pulls off my skirt and throws it behind him. His eyes bulge as he notices that I'm wearing a white thong.

"Mimi you must dress like this just to tease me. I can get rid of that garment easily." He said as he took out a knife at quickly ripped through the thin fabric and let it fall.

My heartbeat began to race as I realized things were happening differently than usual. His hands then began to fondle with the folds of flesh between my legs which caused my body to writhe. He then took his fingers and thrust them into me one at time, steadily pumping in and out. The feeling around his fingers elated him, but disgusted me even more.

"You're so tight and just ready for the fucking aren't you?"

"You dumb fuck! The only reason you're doing this to me is because you can't get it up with Mami anymore. She can't stand to give you any, so you take it out on me!" Why can't I keep my big-assed mouth shut? I braced myself for the slap, but it never came. I did hear his odd maniacal chuckle as he bent down to my ear, told me, "That doesn't concern you," and bit down.

I wanted to howl out at the sharpness of the pain, but there was no time. In a matter of mere seconds his pants were pooled around his ankles and his manhood, his cock, was placed at my opening and thrusted in.

Previously, he had never gone this far. Nothing more than abusive foreplay, which ended with his dick in my mouth. This was a new threshold of pain that I could not tolerate. Tears began to stream, carving a steep trail of emotion down my face.

My whole body jerked at the pain I was experiencing. It felt like he had literally torn me apart, from the inside out. I looked down at the blood that had started to run down the insides of my thighs and cringed. It was also around the purple head of his dick.

"I got the pleasure of breaking you in huh bitch?"

His words were harsh, but true, which made me angry and sad at the same time. I had never thought about losing my virginity so soon, but I never expected this to happen. Now people will think of me as a slut, just opening my legs to anyone who comes along and asks. I am definitely not that type of girl.

He started thrusting into me harshly and painstakingly slow. He pulled out little by little and before he was completely out, rammed himself back in to me. After a while it didn't hurt as much as it did when he started, but my legs and insides would hurt more later on. I couldn't take it once and closed my legs quickly without thinking, kneeing him in the groin in the process.

"What is wrong with you slut? Are you trying to make a getaway? You better stop or I will use the knife instead for this."

He continued his sick task. I could feel a release coming from myself. I had started moaning and making odd groans to him. He just kept on going until he finally made me come, the first time. The walls of my vagina tightened around his shaft as I was being violated. I screamed. No, I howled at the feeling of my orgasmic rush. I was in an all white area feeling no pain and not registering my surroundings for a short while till I felt that he was still pumping trying to spill himself.

He started getting even faster than before and I could feel myself building for another go. My legs had begun to burn but I could do nothing about it as I was having sex with a man twice my age, who would probably kill me if I tried anything drastic.

"Uuh Uhh Uhh. OOOOOOAH!" I groaned out as my body jerked again for the second orgasm of the night. I couldn't take it anymore my body was not made for something like this so young. I could feel him about to spill himself into me at the vibration of his legs, body, and the inaudible moans and grunts from his mouth.

He came for a while and spilled himself completely in me. He lay there for a while after he was done and didn't take himself out of me. I thought that would be it. I don't want anymore. I'm tired and sick to my stomach. Oh God I pray and hope that he's done.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS A MILLIONS TO MY REVIEWERS

You each get your own BUNNY

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)  
(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)  
(")(uu)(") (")(uu)(") (")(uu)(")  
AnonymousbunnyloverTiggPwns One To Survive

Anonymousbunnylover- Yeah sorry about the mixup but I had written this in a different way so it happened outside instead of inside but changed my mind and went to change things so they made sense but I guess I didn't get everything. my stupid beta isn't the best, but I still love her But thanks for bringing it to my attention.

TiggPwns- That;s a good question. The majority of girls who are raped never report them to the police, so I made Mimi into someone against the majority. And the hospital reports all rape cases to the police anyway it's up to the victim to press charges.

One To Survive- I'm really glad that you likey and my sister is glad to hear you're a Joanne fan, she is. I'm more a Marky or Collins fan.

WITHOUT YOU GUYS I HAVE NO INSPIRATION!

XXX

Blackfly: I just took a test and I know a whole lot more about RENT and the Simpsons than I do about the American Constitution.

Angel: Who actually does know more about the American Constitution than the Simpsons these days?

Collins: Well I do.

Angel: But you're a special case.

Mark: Yeah, not that many people can rewire an ATM especially without getting caught.

Collins: Maybe I am special then.

Maureen: But I thought I was special.

Joanne: Its ok Honeybear, I think you're special.

Maureen: YAY! (smooches Joanne)

Joanne: Anyway Blackfly, you should try to learn more about the Constitution than the Simpsons. Do they teach you anything at the school you go to?

Blackfly: Umm………not that I can recall. I spend most of my time daydreaming, writing storiesit's not like they teach anything interesting; or in the Band room.

Angel: Its official our nation's school systems have gone down the crapper. Now back to the story.

XXX  
They've finally finished examining me, which I am so glad about. I felt like I was being violated all over again. It was completely nerve- wracking being poked and prodded with needles and having people's hands touching me. The different ointments, saline rubs, anti-infection creams, and soaps that were applied to my skin burned as they tried to heal me.

So now I sit in my somewhat peaceful hospital room waiting for Enrique to come. Enriqu, my 19 year-old brother, is the only person that they could contact tonight. My mother , couldn't be reached, when they attempted to call her. Probably shit-faced drunk, high, passed out in some bar, or spending time with that híbrido Gonzalo. She doesn't even care about me so what good is calling her?

I haven't seen my big brother for at least seven months. When our parents divorced three years ago, he decided to stay with dad, and right now I'm wishing I had done the same thing. To think it took my mother's neglect for me to get a chance to see him. Just my damn luck!  
XXX

I waited as his breathing started to calm down. I tried to plot my escape, but realized it was completely useless now. My body was bruised and broken, I would be running around basically naked, and would probably pass out before I got pass my own front door. My vision is starting to clear up and I can see a smirk come across his lips yet again. Why did life have to be so cruel to me?

"Now that I've made you feel good, its time for you to repay me." He said.

What can he possibly mean? I've done everything for him. None of this was any type of pleasure for me. How crazy can this guy be? Do I really look like I was in the need of being fucked?

He removed himself from inside me and untied the rope binding my hands. He then knelt with his cock in my face and said two simple words, "Pleasure me." It was a sick sort of command that I don't immediately obey. After a few seconds of my cold stare into his face he smacks me again. I then grimace as I put my hand around his member and begin to "pleasure him".

It's a sick thing to do, give someone a hand job. I sat there wishing that I was anywhere but where I was. I thought I would wake up only to realize it was only a dream and I was still a virgin. NO such luck was available in this situation.

I was playing with his balls and jerking him off at the same time. He was moaning again, but not the same as while he had been fucking me. This was a long low guttural moan that was raspy not his previous short higher moans. I had started to stroke him quicker and pull on him harder and felt him shudder under the feeling of his own release. After one final harsh jerk on his dick he came and it ran down my hands.

"There happy now?" I said flatly to him.

"Not with that attitude of your. Besides you didn't completely satisfy me. Now I want you to do it correctly. Get down on your knees and suck me well."

"No fucking way you asshole!" I scream. Slap. I fall onto my side and cup my face where it came in contact with his hand. I must do as he tells me. It's my only chance at survival, but I don't want it to be. I hate to say this, but I have to give him a great…..blow job.

I tried hard to steady myself on my knees and level myself with his hard boner as my vision swims in and out.

"Try any funny stuff bitch and you won't live to see tomorrow."

I close my eyes as I lick the underside of his cock to get a quick taste of him. It was salty and tart, not that much to be expected anyway. I then take his tip into his mouth and gently suck on it making him growl. Just get this over with.

I continue to suck on him and chuckle at the sounds of his that can be heard. He threads his hands in my hair as I lower my head and take him in completely. I deep-throat him and he has a short sharp intake of breath. I pull away a bit and he begins to whine. I guess I have a sort of upper hand on him this way it could be fun.

I swirl my tongue around the tip and gently kiss it making him groan. I bring him back in and he sighs gently. I move my head back and forth, keeping the swollen head inside my mouth, taking him in completely and leaving him out a bit every time.

"OH god! Fuck! This-is-soo-Oh...God!"

I hear him speaking in stutters over me. I must be doing a good job He is pushing my head down more and more on his groin. I continued to suck more and more and let my teeth slightly rub against him. That was all he could handle, his legs started to jerk and he gasped. In a mere matter of seconds he had come in spurts into my mouth and forced me to swallow it all, the bastard.

He was absolutely satisfied I could tell by the almost angelic smile on his face. He then got up and began to pull his pants back up.

"Good job bitch."

"Always here to serve you lord fuckwad." I said with a smirk. He didn't hurt me this time he just laughed.

I was scared though as he bent down to me, knife in hand, and told me. "Listen up slut. If you ever tell your mother about this you will heavily regret it. Now when I leave I want you to get cleaned up and fix your mother something to eat when she gets home. And remember this is our little secret, right?" I could only nod for I had fear in every inch of my being.

"Good. I do have to say you were a pretty good lay."

With that he got himself readjusted and left as if he had just walked in to say hi to me. I quickly worked to untie my legs and pulled my knees up to my chest. After just sitting there for a while and rocking I got up closed my door and screamed into one of my closest pillows.

What did he mean I would regret it? Would he try to ki… No he wouldn't…would he? "Snap out of it Mimi. Just don't think about it, pretend it didn't even happen." I got up and looked around my now trashed room. Pretending is going to be very hard. I think I'll take my shower first. I wobbly get up and feel the effects of my mortal wounds. After taking clothing out to put on after my shower I start the long trek to the bathroom. Okay just take it one step at a time and it shouldn't be that hard.

Once I get into the shower I let the warm water wash over my beaten body and clean my body taking special care on certain sore areas. A nice warm shower has never felt so good.

Out of the shower, feeling fresh, and back in my own room I start to do as I was told. I take the sheets off of my bed and pile them on the floor. I gather up my ripped and tattered clothing and put it into a pile with the rope and cookie cutter which was later disposed of in our garbage can. The sheets were put into the washing machine while I prepared a dinner for us, which was a strenuous feat for I was in constant pain. Once the food was done I hesitantly walked to my bedroom forgetting

After my "mother"got home the next morning and ate, she came into my room and gave me my birthday gift, a silver bracelet. Tonight she pretends to care, sometimes she tries when she's not high. She kisses me on my forehead and begins to leave and tells me, "I'm so proud of you chica. Happy 15th birthday."

Yeah right... HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY MIMI.

XXX

That ordeal occurred a year and a half ago.

XXX

I hear footsteps and the creak of my door opening and I wake up from my slumber. I look up into the face of my brother, resembling mine, as he comes near me. I motion for him to sit next to me and he climbs up onto the bed with me. I kiss him on his cheek and embrace him tightly and look him in the eyes.

"What happened?" He asks me.

"Too much."

"Who did this to you? "

"I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Its ok, but eventually you will have to talk to me about it."

"I'm scared Ricky."

"Don't worry I'm here, you don't have to be afraid belleza. Calm down."

"I love you."

"And I you baby girl."

That was all the reassurance I needed for the night. Someone in the world truly did love me. I sat there in his arms and cried myself to sleep.

rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW rEVIeW PLEAZE!

Joanne: Wow that's harsh.

Mimi: Yeah well it gets worst.

Roger: What happened to the guy who did this to you? I swear I'll kill him.

Mimi: Well that's really sweet of you in a sadistic sort of way. But I'm not going to tell you what happened you'll just have to read on.

Roger: You're a mean woman you know that?

Blackfly: Please review remember virtual bunnies!


	6. Chapter 6

Blackfly: I'm finally back.

Roger: It's about damn time.

Joanne: Language.

Maureen: But he's right Pookie.

Blackfly: Well I'm sorry you two….I just don't have free time like I used to and you're just going to have to deal with it. Or else I will attack you with the cuddly/evil/radioactive/rabid bunnies.

Roger: There is no way for these to be evil/radioactive/rabid bunnies. Goes to pet bunny, and bunny attacks him AHHHHHHHH!

Blackfly: Didn't I tell you they were evil?

Roger: Mimi, help get this thing off of me!

Mimi: Nope she warned you and you should have listened. Now on with the next chapter.

XXX

Since Ricky was the only family they could contact they allowed him to spend the night in the hospital with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through it alone. I was glad they did, especially when the police came ask me questions about the rape and why I hadn't reported it when it initially started.

I hardly got through it with him sitting next to me and holding my hand. All I could see was his eyes as he watched me fight back against him and his hands snaking their way up and down my body. Telling them all I could remember brought back many unhappy memories that I had been trying to forget, but with no success.

'Why had this happened to me? What did I do to deserve this?' I was brought to reality when Ricky started talking to me.

"Mimi?" A nickname given to me by him when we were younger

"Hmm."

"Do you umm… wanna talk about it?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No. Not now, I just don't want to think about it now. Maybe later okay?" I say to him with a watery smile.

"Alright just tell me when you're ready to talk. Things like these aren't good to keep hidden inside of you. It's best to share the burden with someone sometimes."

"When I'm ready I'll tell you."

"Okay. I'll be back then squirt." He says as he kisses my cheek and starts to leave the room.

"Where yah headed?"

"To find some decent food. And to call dad, he should be off of work by now and needs to know. I'll be back soon don't worry."

After he leaves I lay my head back on my pillow to take a quick nap. Not too long into my nap I hear the door to my room open and a nurse walks in to check on me.

"How are you feeling Ms?"

"Better now. I don't feel as much pain as I did yesterday, but I still ache."

"That's good to hear. I guess I'll have to up your morphine dosage." She said as she walked over to the bag dripping into my i.v. "You feel up to getting a roommate?" The nurse asks with smile.

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Older, younger, or near my age."

"Older, but not by that much. You're what… sixteen and he's twenty, that's not that much of an age difference now is it." She said as she fluffed my pillow and helped me sit up on the bed.

"I think I'd like to a lot then." I said trying to sound cheerful. On the outside I looked excited at the idea, but on the inside I didn't really want a roommate. Yeah, it would be great to have another person in the room and someone other than my brother to talk to, but would he laugh at me if I told them the reason I was in the hospital for.

"It's good that's settled then. You're lunch will be here in a second dear. Have a nice day."

'Oh joy. A mysterious meat by-product and something that I think is jello, I hope.' I thought as I prodded the "meat" on my plate. When I prodded the meat…it jiggled. I thought the jello was supposed to do that, not the meat. I cut off a piece and winced as I hit my elbow on the side of the bed. I hastily brought the food to my mouth and chewed on it. Chicken. It tastes like chicken. Hmm I guess it isn't that bad. I ate the rest of my meal and drank a glass of water that was provided.

Content and feeling happy that I had food in my stomach, but uncomfortable because of the cuts on my back; I turned my attention to the television that was tuned to "The Price is Right". They had gotten to spinning the big price wheel when he was brought in.

I was awe-struck to see that he looked as bad or maybe worse then I did. His torso was bandaged, his left arm was in a sling and he was covered in multi-colored bruises.

"Alright Miguel this is your new room." Said the nurse that had helped wheel him in.

"Wow…Different room, same walls. I think I should redecorate in here. I see the perfect colors green and pink. Pink goes good with green."

She chuckled at this and quietly exited the room. I could tell he was trying to catch my eye while I pretended to be entranced

"Hi, my name is Marcela."

"The name's Miguel. Miguel Angelico Dumott-Schunard But please call me Angel. So Marcela, what yah in here for?"

'I didn't really want to tell him, but maybe I could start getting it off my chest now. No time like the present…..right?.'

"I was raped by my step-father….it's been going on for a while now." I took in a deep breath as I commanded myself to let loose the tears I knew were threatening to run down my cheeks. "How about you?" I asked her not knowing what else to say.

"I was beaten by this group of thugs that hang out around my building."

"I'm so sorry." I said to him, but he didn't look very discouraged.

"Don't worry about it. This wasn't really the first time it's happened to me. I've been treated here at Mercy plenty of times. People seem to have a problem with the way I am. I think I've been in here so many times I should be able to have a room saved just for me." He said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Why would people have a problem with your lifestyle?"

"Oh Honey..i'm gay. And I think there should be no reason for me to hide it, but they think otherwise."

"You're right, if they can't accept you they shouldn't beat you up for it."

"Well I'm trying to tell people that but they just don't seem to be getting the message."

'I looked at him and was impressed at his cheery outlook on life. I also felt bad at the thought that he'd probably gone through this torture, pain, and ridicule for some time now.' At that time the morphine and the food kicked in and I fell asleep.

XXX

Angel: "hey I remember that day."

Mimi: "I would hope you remembered…you were there."

Mark: "So that's how you two met. Its sort of a shame that you were both in the hospital."

Collins: "Angel, baby. Why did you never tell me you used to get beat up like that?"

Angel: "Well I didn't think it was really something I wanted to tell you. You gotta put your past behind you."

Maureen: "I always thought it was you gotta put your behind in the past?"

Angel: "No Mo. That;s not it."

Maureen: "Oh well."

Roger: "Why hasn't anyone helped me with this evil bunny yet?"

Blackfly: "Oh quit your belly-achin' Davis, I'll be there in a second."

XXX

A/N: Sorry for such a delay between chapters…I've been quite busy lately. And I promise the next chapter wont be so far away.  
So please anyone and everyone reading this…REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Roger: Yay I'm finally bunny free.

Mark: If you hadn't messed with the bunny in the first place, like she told you, this never would have happened.

Roger: Shut up Mark...

Blackfly: Don't tell the amazingly sexy Mark to shut up or I'll send the bunnies out for you again

(o)(o)  
(0.0)  
(")(uu)(")

Roger: (Retreats into bunny free corner)

Angel: Onto the next chapter.

XXX

When I woke up I noticed my brother's jacket on the chair next to me. When I looked to the side out of the window next to me I realized that the sun had set and that I had probably spent a long time sleeping. I caught the eye of Angel who was grinning at me as I stretched out my arms to help myself completely wake up.

"What?" I asked her.

"There was this guy who came in here while you were sleeping. He had these dreamy green eyes and awesomely spiked black hair."

"Who are you talking about?" I tried to think of a guy with dreamy eyes until it finally hit me. "Oh him! The one who left his jacket on the chair?" I asked as I pointed to my left and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Oh he's my brother. I never really thought he had dreamy eyes though."

"He's hot. Is he single?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen. Why do you ask?"

"No big reason, just checking."

My brother took that moment to reenter the room and look at me. "You're awake moonlight." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"Yeah I am and if you do that to me again you're gonna lose a finger."

"Is that a threat?"

"Could be, if you play your cards right."

"Alright just remember that when your birthday comes around."

"I will." I looked across to Angel who was staring at Ricky and shook my head. "Ricky, that's my new roommate Mig- Angel Dumott Schunard. Angel, this is my pain in the ass older brother Enrique."

"Nice to meet you Angel. I hope my sister's loud snoring hasn't caused you any trouble at all today." He said as he looked at him.

"None that I can recall."

"That's good."

"Hello, I'm right here and I can hear you both talking about me. Doesn't anyone care how I feel?"

"No". My brother says to me jokingly.

"I love you too man." I reply to him.

"24/7 baby."

XXX

Maureen: That was short.

Blackfly: Sorry Mo. I just didn't want to put this in with the next chapter or it wouldn't flow right.

Maureen: But still...it was short.

Blackfly: I promise the next one will be longer...but for now you have to deal with the shortness of this chapter.

XXX

A/N: You know what to do  
with the button that says REVIEW.

HA Ha it rhymes.


	8. Chapter 8

Mo: Yay. You're finally back; I was starting to think that you were going to neglect this story like an unwanted child. You've been updating your other story relentlessly.

Blackfly: Well those chapters had been sitting on my computer for a while….blame it on my beta for not proofreading them until now.

Roger: That's a likely excuse.

Blackfly: Shut up you. Need I remind you about the bunnies?

Roger: (Sits down quietly at corner opposite of everyone else)

Blackfly: That is exactly what I thought.

Angel: I do not understand what is so evil about the bunnies. I find them pretty cute.

Collins: That is because you are special and Roger is an idiot that can not act is age so the bunnies act on instinct to make him act his age and not his I.Q.

Roger: I resent that.

Mimi: Ok, enough with the bashing of my boyfriend. On with the latest edition!

XXX

Enrique, Angel, and I made comfortable conversation about everything and nothing until it was time for me to get the dressings on my back changed. While that was being done, my father entered the hospital and walked up to my room. Enrique tried to stop him from barging in, but dad pushed right by him. Bursting into my room, he stopped when he saw the criss-crossed slashes, gashes, and bruises on my back.

Nurse Valerie was going to kick him out, but I told her not to. "It's ok, he's my papi."

"Alright then, but sir please stay out of my way. I need to finish sterilizing her back.

"I will. I will." My father was five foot seven, tan skinned, with silver highlights of his age in his hair. His eyes were the same brown as mine, but they looked tired and exasperated as he looked at me. "Ay mija, what happened to you?"

"What did ricky tell you?" I asked him, my voice muffled from my face down position on the bed. Every now and then I would slightly shudder at the stinging pain that felt like needles in my back, due to the medicine she was putting on my back.

"He told me that you were in the hospital and that you really needed me." He said caressing my hand, trying, though he knew he could not, to take the pain away from me.

"All done. You can turn back around now Marcela." Valerie stated as she removed the rubber gloved from her hands and collected the empty tubes of ointment, opened packages of gauze, and old dressings from the table in front of her. "I'll be back to check on you later. " She said as she opened the curtain from around my bed and exited the room. Ricky returned and sat on the opposite side of my father when she left.

"How is it going tiger?"

"I'm doing much better now that you two are here." I tell my brother, turning my head to peek at my father. Looking into his eyes, I see that he is desperate to find out what has happened that we haven't told him. "Papi" I say, finally finding my voice and the words to speak. "I want you to sit down and promise me that you will not get exceptionally angry."

He complies with my wishes and sits down in the chair. "And do not freak out because my roommate is asleep." After a nod from my brother, I take a deep breath and tell daddy the truth. "I have been getting abused by Gonzalo for the past two years. And…" I have to pause and take another deep breath, trying to control my irregular breathing. "…And he's been raping me regularly for the past year and a half." The dam finally breaks loose and the silent tears stream down my cheeks.

For the next few minutes, no one says a word. The room is almost completely silent, except for the beeping heart monitors of Angel and mine. 'What is going on inside of his head? I did not expect it to be this hard to digest. Why won't he say anything?' "Papi?"

"How could he? Let alone, how could your good-for-nothing-mother not find out? Well I guess that explains it. She is good for nothing. I don't fucking believe this!" My father said, exploding whilst turning a deep shade of crimson from his neck to his eye line. "She let's her own daughter get exploited by her mooching boyfriend, excuse me, new husband. HER OWN DAUGHTER...Not fucking fit to have children!. Damn it!"

"Daddy you are not making any sense." 'And you are starting to really scare me.'

Without listening to what I was saying, he got up from his chair and furiously paced back and forth in front of my bed. I pondered what was going on inside of my father; he mumbled to himself every now and then, letting a harsh curse word out of his lips.

When he mumbled the curses in his deep voice I was thrown into far away memories of another baritone voice.

XXX

"MIMI!" I knew whose voice that was without even raising my head from my desk. 'No, she has not left for work yet; he has to leave me alone until then at least.' "Girl did you or did you not hear me calling you?" Looking up I am face to face with my step-father Gonzalo.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He says anxiously.

"Yes, I heard you sir."

Smack, a hand came across my face. "Then why didn't you answer me? I called you to tell you that you needed to get on with dinner, your mother will be out of the shower soon and you need to fix us something to eat."

"I was doing my homework; I really have to study for tomorrow." I said as I closed my book, putting it into my book bag. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"How many times have I told you, household chores are women's duties? I don't cook."

"You don't do much of anything."

He did not hit me, but grabbed me by the back of my hair, yanking me out of my seat. "Get in that damn kitchen if you know what is good for you!"

There was nothing I could do nothing but comply with his request. I knew what the consequences would be for my rebellion. 'He can do things to you Mimi. You know you are not strong enough to fight back against him. Just maybe it won't go on tonight if you don't make anymore mistakes.'

Fifteen minutes later dinner was done, the table was set, and the three of us sat around the small kitchen table, eating. I remained silent, pushing the small portions around my plate, as the two adults talked about the meticulous things going on in their lives. I tried to pay attention, but I was so tired it was to hold on to the real world. Before I had even finished half of my plate, I excused myself from the table and kissed my mother on the head and went to my bedroom.

After what felt like an eternity of slumber I was harshly awaken and thrown out of bed. "Wake up. You left a mess in the kitchen; you need to go clean it up." I groggily get up from the floor and rub the part of my arm that will probably have a fresh bruise forming on it in the morning.

He watched me clean all of the dishes from his seat at the table. Effortlessly he pointed out every single spot I missed and demanded that I did not leave the room until inspected by him. Oh how I longed to spit in his face, but nagging fear and previous experience prevented me from doing so.

Once I was finished and had put everything away, I tried to make my way back to my bedroom. A hand on my hip stopped me from making it that far. "Where do you think you're going? I need you to do something for me." He said as he pulled me with him to his and mami's bedroom. 'No. No. Not tonight.'

"Please don't make me. Not today. Not tonight." I begged to no result.

"You know you like it. Now get on the bed." I was told as he closed and locked the door behind him. "And make yourself decent for me."

'Decent' His view of my being decent was me stripping of everything but my underwear and lying with my legs spread on top of the sheets. It absolutely sickened me that he would do this to me on the same bed that he and mami slept in together. At the same time I remember, he's not exactly a man of ethics.

"You ready for me?" A shift in the bed's mattress as his weight is added next to me. His hands are cold as he puts them on my chest grasping my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra.

XXX

Ricky glanced over at me and noticed that I was uneasily grabbing at the blanket around my waist and rocking. "Dad," he interjected. "Don't you see…you're frightening her? For shit's sake you're in a hospital; contain yourself. What you're doing is not helping your daughter at all!" My brother's harsh words to my father brought me back to reality. I had never heard Ricky use such language in front of our father. Also, I had never seen such a compassionate look in my father's eyes as the one he had when he snapped out of his reverie and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry mija. I didn't mean to scare you; I'm just overrun with emotions right now. It's hard for me to comprehend everything. I can't fathom how this has been going on for years now and your mother hasn't noticed it."

"Well, she hasn't been around the house long enough to be able to notice it. When she is home she's either asleep or with Gonzalo, which leaves no time to notice what is going on with me." I decided to leave out the fact that her drinking problem had worsened which kept her from being conscious long enough to see the obvious signs of abuse. Every other day I sported a new bruise on a different part of my body that looked either like a fist or a large hand. It was obvious by the over-sized clothing and massive amounts of make-up that I wore that I was trying to hide something.

But why hasn't she noticed? 'You want to know the truth Mimi…you already know it. She doesn't care about you.' And deep down in my heart I did know, my sub-conscience was right.

XXX

Joanne: Aww Meems. I can't believe that she never noticed.

Mimi: Well believe it, she didn't. Or if she did, she was really good at ignoring it.

Mark: It's a shame that you had to go through it for so long, before you went to the hospital.

Mimi: If you had been in my position, you would have seen that there really was no other way.

Joanne: There were other ways; you could have spoken out sooner.

Mimi: When you are a scared 15-16 year old girl you don't have much self-esteem or courage to begin with. It's amazing I ever said anything. I could have let it go on for longer.

Roger: I'm proud of you baby. You were very brave for your age. Gives her a hug

Collins: Look, you finally acted your age. Golf claps

Angel: (Smacks Collins over the head with her purse) They were having a wonderful hallmark-like moment and then you had to mess it up. Good job smart-ass.

Collins: Yes my ass is smart. So is the rest of me.

Maureen: Oh grow up yourself Collins.

Collins: Make me. If Roger doesn't have to act his age then I'm making a stand that I don't have to either.

Blackfly: You know I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this but you've left me with no other choice. (Sics bunny-patrol on Collins)

( o )( o )  
( o . o )  
(")(uu)(")

Collins: ARRGGHH!!!

Mo: Oy vey. We'll be back soon hopefully.

XXX

A/N: Please review. (Rummages in random drawers.) Reviews rewarded with….leftover lasagna!!


End file.
